


For A Touch

by Deathangelgw



Series: Five Senses [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw





	For A Touch

Title: For a Touch (Part Three of the Five Senses Series)

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Not mine, though I do indeed take liberties now, don't I? hehe

Warnings: AU, POV, PWP, sap, lime, slash

Rating: Soft R

Pairing: Legolas/Elrond

Summary: Legolas *and* Elrond's views of each other.

A/N: This one went off on me. I was thinking on it and then both of them started talking at me. *holds hands over ears* Ai! Give an author some space! Thanks to MA for the beta, as always sweets! Enjoy and please review!

 

*Legolas POV*

 

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to truly feel moonbeams on a starry night? I have often thought this, but when I met *him*, the thought became reality. Palest of skin, ebony hair such that would put the velvet night sky to shame, and eyes that twinkled with love, lust, and wisdom so much that the stars were but mere pinpricks of the sky. To me, I was touching my own Ithil's face as I bathed in the twilight sky made into hair.

 

I love touching him. Every caress, every brush of his lips to mine, and every swiping lick to each other's skin bring me untold pleasure. Only he can bring me such completion. Only he can bring my skin to a burning hue that rivals that of Anor. I do not know how he does such things to me, but I care not. I need his touch so much.

 

His very presence drives me to distraction. How can one Elf do such a thing? His hold is my security, his soft touches my reassurance. His body pressed into or onto me…my nirvana. How can I find any other joy save for within his arms?

 

*Elrond POV*

 

The sun brought to Arda. That is what he is to me. Vibrant…beautiful…warm. His touch is of fire, burning me in passion and desire, or soothing me and enclosing me with healing gentleness such as no herb or poultice could ever bring. When I touch him, whether in passing or passion, I feel alive.

 

Skin pale, yet glowing with a luminosity that is such like Anor; hair as of the finest gold, yet as soft as down; lips as gentle and tender as a butterfly, yet full and sweet as the sweetest of berries. I cannot get enough of him and touch him when I can, either in restraint or in bed.

 

How I love seeing him fresh from a bath, or sweaty from sparring or even bed play. Glistening drops of water play down his pale skin, collecting in crevices between muscles and limbs. Flushed from exertions in a gentle hue of rose and eyes sparkling with a fire that will not be quenched. Oh, such is my desire for him that I touch him and make him mine.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
